Untitled
by LucianaRosseau
Summary: REPUBLISHED/ Ketika anakmu meminta untuk menceritakan bagaimana kau kau bisa bertemu dengan suamimu, Kagami Taiga/ Kagami x Reader/ OOcness/ One-shoot!


**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Reader x Kagami**

**Warns: Typos everywhere, kemungkinan ooc, humor garing krenyes, romens (?) ga terlalu menarik**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY THE STORIES MINNA**

* * *

Pagi itu, kau yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurmu dikejutkan dengan adanya lengan kekar yang memeluk pinggangmu. Ya lengan itu adalah lengan Kagami Taiga, suamimu. Sudah tujuh tahun kalian menikah dan kini namamu bukan lagi [Full Name] melainkan Kagami [Name]. Kalian juga sudah dikaruniai anak laki-laki bernama Kagami Ryuu yang kini telah berumur enam tahun. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau Ryuu itu adalah replika dari Kagami. Memang Ryuu mirip sekali dengan Kagami, bahkan kau menjulukinya dengan "Kagami Kecil". Walaupun wajah Ryuu mirip sekali dengan Kagami tetapi ia mewarisi sifatmu.

Baru saja kau ingin menyingkirkan lengan Kagami yang berada di pinggangmu, tapi Kagami malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Kau hanya bisa mendesah pelan lalu menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Kau mengusap wajah Kagami lembut yang membuat si empunya menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan lehermu.

"Taiga-kun, lepaskan pelukanmu. Aku harus membuatkan sarapan untuk Ryuu." ucapmu pelan sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kagami. Kagami yang mendengar ucapanmu itu hanya berguman tidak jelas lalu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Morning [Name]." ucapnya sambil menatap (eyes colour) milikmu. Kau yang mendengar sapaan suamimu itu hanya tersenyum lalu mencium pipinya.

"Ohayou Taiga-kun. Etto.. bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu itu? Aku harus membuatkan sarapan untuk Ryuu."

Kagami hanya mengerang pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"[Name], biarkan aku seperti ini dulu." guman Kagami sambil menghirup wangimu.

Kau hanya mendesah pelan lalu melihat jam yang ada di dinding, 'baru jam 8, Ryuu pasti belum bangun. Lagipula hari ini hari sabtu,' batinmu sambil melirik Kagami yang masih asik di daerah perpotongan lehermu.

Tangan kecilmu mengusap surai merah bergradasi hitam milik Kagami lembut, "baiklah, lagipula kau pasti lelah kan setelah bekerja."

Kagami mengangguk kecil lalu mengecup tengkukmu tiba-tiba.

"Nhhn.. Ta-taiga-kun apa yang kau lakukan!?" pekikmu kaget dengan muka memerah sambil menatap wajah suamimu yang kini tengah menyeringai menggoda.

"[Name].. kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya.. dan aku menginginkannya.. sekarang.." guman Kagami sambil mengulum daun telingamu sehingga membuatmu menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam pelukannya.

"N-nghnn... ta-tapi Ta—aahnn—!"

Kau merasakan tangan nakal Kagami meremas dadamu sambil membuat beberapa kissmark dilehermu. Kau hanya bisa pasrah dengan sikap Kagami. Apabila dia menginginkan untuk melakukan sex, dia pasti akan menggodamu dengan sentuhan-sentuhannya yang membuatmu menginginkannya lebih dari dia menginginkanmu.

Entah sejak kapan posisimu berubah. Kini Kagami berada diatasmu dengan bertelanjang dada, menampilkan absnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna dan terbalut kulit berwarna kecoklatan yang menambah keseksiannya. Bahkan kau tidak menyadari sejak kapan wajahmu memerah hanya dengan melihat tubuhnya.

"Like what you see, babe?" ucap Kagami sambil menyeringai lalu mencium bibir mungilmu.

Kau yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba seperti itu hanya bisa terbelalak kaget. Kagami menggigit bibir bawahmu pelan berharap kau mau membuka mulutmu, kau hanya diam tidak memberikan respon pada Kagami. Kagami yang sedikit kesal akhirnya meremas dadamu sedikit kuat, kau yang kaget reflek membuka mulutmu. Kagami yang tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu langsung menyelipkan lidahnya ke mulutmu, mengabsen seluruh gigi dan gusimu. Decakan terdengar membuat suasana kamar semakin panas. Kau mendorong dada bidang Kagami pelan, menandakan kau yang mulai kekurangan pasokan oksigen di paru-parumu. Kagami yang mengerti langsung melepaskan ciumannya sambil menatapmu dengan mata yang hampir tertutupi kabut nafsu.

"N-nhh... Ta-taiga.. hhh.."

Kagami meneguk ludahnya kasar. Bagaimana tidak, kini kau menatap Kagami dengan tatapan sayu dan air mata menggenang dipelupuk matamu, wajah memerah dan saliva dipinggir bibirmu yang kini menuruni leher jenjangmu. 'Goddammit! Dia terlalu menggoda untuk dibiarkan!' batin Kagami sambil menatapmu dengan tatapan serigala lapar yang siap untuk memakan mangsanya.

Baru saja Kagami ingin melepas baju tidurmu tapi—

"Tou-chan, kaa-chan.. apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Suara Ryuu langsung menyadarkanmu, membuatmu mendorong Kagami yang hampir terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Kau merapikan pakaianmu yang sempat berantakan karena ulah suamimu itu lalu berjalan ke arah anak laki-lakimu yang kini tengah menguap.

"Ryuu! Kau sudah bangun?" tanyamu sambil menggendong Ryuu. Ryuu hanya mengangguk lalu memeluk dilehermu, "tadi tou-chan dan kaa-chan sedang melakukan apa?"

Pertanyaan polos yang keluar dari bibir anakmu membuatmu terdiam, kau menatap suamimu, meminta bantuannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan anakmu itu.

"Tou-chan dan kaa-chan tadi mau membuat 'adik' untuk Ryuu. Ryuu pernah bilang ingin mempunyai adik kan?"

Kau yang mendengar ucapan Kagami hanya bisa melotot ke arah suamimu yang kini tengah menyeringai. Ryuu yang mendengar kata "adik" langsung mengangguk senang, "iya! Ryuu mau punya adik tou-chan! Tapi kalau membuat adik, apa Ryuu boleh ikut?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan polos dari anakmu itu membuatmu terdiam (lagi), "sayang sekali Ryuu tidak boleh ikut. Hanya tou-chan dan kaa-chan saja yang boleh membuat 'adik'. Nanti akan tou-chan beritahu kepada Ryuu kalau 'adik'nya sudah ada."

Mendengar penjelasan dari tou-channya, Ryuu hanya mengangguk seakan-akan ia mengerti apa yang dijelaskan oleh ayahnya itu, ah sungguh polos sekali anakmu ini. Kau bersumpah akan membunuh Kagami habis ini.

"Kalau Ryuu sudah mengerti, biarkan tou-chan dan kaa-chan ber—"

Ucapan Kagami terpotong saat kau mendengar suara dari perut Ryuu. Kau menatap Ryuu sambil tertawa geli, "kau lapar? Ayo kita kedapur dan kaa-chan akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu!" ucapmu sambil berjalan ke dapur, tidak mempedulikan Kagami yang berteriak memanggilmu.

Kau yang sudah berada di dapur mendudukkan Ryuu di kursi lalu mengambil beberapa bahan makanan di kulkas untuk membuat sarapan kesukaan anakmu.

Baru saja kau menutup pintu kulkas tiba-tiba ada tangan yang melingkar manis di pinggangmu dan kau dapat menebak tangan siapa itu.

"Taiga-kun, lepaskan pelukanmu. Aku tidak bisa memasak untuk Ryuu nanti." ujarmu sambil meletakkan beberapa sayuran ke westafel untuk dicuci.

Kagami yang tidak mendengar —sengaja tidak mendengar— malah mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggangmu, "kau hanya membuat sarapan untuk Ryuu sedangkan untukku tidak?" ujarnya meletakkan dagunya di bahumu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Kalau saja kau sedang tidak memasak, kau pasti akan berfangirling ria melihat reaksi suamimu itu, "aku juga akan membuatkannya untukmu Taiga-kun. Kau mau makan apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaanmu, Kagami berpikir sebentar lalu menyeringai, "aku ingin 'memakan'mu." bisik Kagami tepat ditelingamu dengan suara seduktif yang membuat mukamu seketika memerah. Reflek kau mencubit tangan Kagami yang berada di pinggangmu yang membuat empunya meringis kesakitan, "ba-baka! Ja-jaga ucapanmu, Taiga-kun! Ada Ryuu disini! Bagaimana kalau sampai dia dengar!?" pekikmu pelan sambil melirik Kagami.

Kagami hanya berguman pelan dalam bahasa inggris. Memang semenjak adanya Ryuu, kau dan Kagami jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua. Terlebih Kagami harus bekerja untuk membiayai kebutuhanmu dan Ryuu.

Ryuu hanya menatap kedua orang tuanya bingung, entah apa yang sedangkan mereka bicarakan.

"Kaa-chan, tou-chan... boleh aku bertanya?"

Kau menoleh kebelakang untuk menatap anakmu, "kau mau tanya apa?" tanya Kagami yang telah melepaskan pelukannya padamu yang kini tengah berjalan ke arah Ryuu, sedangkan kau melanjutkan acara masakmu.

"Bisa kalian ceritakan bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu dan menikah? Banyak teman-temanku yang menanyakan bagaimana tou-chan yang mukanya seperti penjahat dan alis aneh bisa menikah dengan kaa-chan yang mukanya seperti malaikat.."

Kau yang mendengar pertanyaan dan penjelasan anakmu itu hanya bisa terdiam, berusaha menahan tawamu agar tidak meledak. Sedangkan Kagami yang baru saja mau duduk disebelah Ryuu langsung terjatuh kebelakang sehingga menimbulkan bunyi "bruk" yang cukup keras. Kau buru-buru menghampiri Kagami lalu membantunya berdiri.

"Siapa temanmu yang mengatakan tou-chan seperti penjahat hah!?" teriak Kagami sambil melotot ke arah Ryuu. Kau langsung memukul kepala Kagami "itte [Name]! kenapa kau memukul kepalaku hah!?" mendengar protesan dari Kagami kau hanya melotot kearahnya, yang membuat Kagami langsung terdiam.

Kau menatap Ryuu lembut karena ia sempat ketakutan akibat dipelototi oleh Kagami, "siapa yang bertanya seperti itu sayang?" tanyamu sambil mengusap surai (fav colour) anakmu. Ryuu menunduk, terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu lalu mendongkakkan kepalanya, "ah namanya Aomine Jun! Kata dia ayahnya itu merupakan rival tou-chan dulu."

Kau yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa geli, ternyata anak Aomine. Yah memang Aomine dan Kagami itu frenemy. Bahkan dulu kau pernah diperebutkan oleh dua orang yang mendapat julukan "aho" dan "baka" itu.

"Saa ~ bagaimana kalau kau meminta tou-chan saja yang bercerita?" ujarmu sambil berjalan kea rah westafel, untuk kembali mengerjakan pekerjaanmu yang sempat tertunda.

"Ta-tapi [Name] aku tidak bisa bercerita!" erang frustasi Kagami, "aku akan membantumu Taiga-kun." jawabmu singkat.

Kagami lalu menoleh ke arah Ryuu. Ryuu sudah menatap Kagami dengan puppy eyesnya dengan aura blink-blink dan mata berkaca-kaca seperti siap menangis kapan saja. 'u-ukh.. benar-benar mirip [Name].' batinnya sambil mengusap wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Baik baik akan tou-chan ceritakan dan hentikan tatapanmu itu Ryuu!"

Mendengar ucapan ayahnya, Ryuu mengangguk senang lalu duduk manis, bersiap mendengarkan semua cerita yang akan diceritakan oleh ayahnya yang selalu ia banggakan itu.

"Tou-chan dan kaa-chan bisa bertemu karena kita berdua sekelas. Dan kaa-chan merupakan manager tim basket di sekolah dulu. Bahkan dulu tou-chan dan kaa-chan sering dikatakan seperti Tom and Jerry. Karena setiap kami bertemu pasti akan bertengkar." mendengar cerita yang diucapkan Kagami tentang masa-masa kalian, membuatmu tersenyum kecil.

"Yah memang benar tou-chan dan kaa-chan selalu bertengkar, bahkan saat mengikuti klub basket pun tou-chan masih sempat-sempatnya mengajak kaa-chan bertengkar." ucapmu sambil mengocok telur lalu menuangkannya ke penggorengan.

"Benarkah kaa-chan? Wah tou-chan dulu nakal sekali." celetuk Ryuu polos yang membuat muka Kagami memerah. Kau yang mendengar celetukan Ryuu hanya terkekeh pelan dan melanjutkan masakmu.

"Lalu lalu apa lagi tou-chan!?" tanya Ryuu semangat kepada Kagami.

"Yah kita berdua selalu bertengkar tiap bertemu, bahkan kami berdua sering bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele. Tapi dari pertengkaran itulah kita tahu kalau kita itu saling mencintai. Bahkan dulu tou-chan tidak menyadari sejak kapan tou-chan bisa mencintai kaa-chan sampai sekarang."

Kau hampir saja menjatuhkan penggorengan begitu mendengar ucapan Kagami, 'sejak kapan Taiga-kun bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu? Tidak dia sekali..' batinmu sambil meletakkan omelet di piring.

Ryuu menatap Kagami dengan tatapan berbinar, "lalu lalu!? Bagaimana tou-chan melamar kaa-chan?"

Kagami hampir terjatuh dari tempat duduknya (lagi) dan kau hampir menjatuhkan piring yang kau pegang begitu mendengar pertanyaan Ryuu.

Kau meletakkan sepiring omelet di hadapan Ryuu, "tou-chan melamar kaa-chan dengan cara yang romantis, sangat romantis padahal tou-chan bukanlah orang yang romantis." ujarmu sambil melirik ke arah Kagami yang kini wajahnya telah memerah, membuatmu tertawa pelan.

"Waktu itu, saat kaa-chan dan tou-chan yang baru lulus dari kuliah, tou-chan mengajak kaa-chan ke tempat yang selalu kaa-chan dan tou-chan datangi saat kita merayakan hari jadi kami. Ternyata tou-chan telah mempersiapkan sesuatu yang special tapi karena kaa-chan tidak tahu kaa-chan hanya menurut pada tou-chan. Sesampainya di tempat itu, tou-chan melamar kaa-chan. Bahkan tou-chan mengatakan "aku..aku..sangat mencintaimu [Name]..aku..tidak bisa hidup tanpamu..jadi maukah kau menikah denganku?" sambil mengeluarkan kotak merah yang didalamnya cincin pernikahan. Tentu saja kaa-chan menerima lamaran tou-chan dan beberapa hari setelah tou-chan melamar kaa-chan, kita berdua menikah." ucapmu sambil tersenyum dan menatap Kagami yang mengalihkan padangannya darimu.

"Hoo jadi begitu ya. " Ryuu hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil memakan omeletnya, "ah iya kaa-chan! Kapan Ryuu bisa mempunyai adik?"

Pertanyaan Ryuu membuatmu membatu dan membuat Kagami menyeringai, "kau akan mempunyai adik secepatnya Ryuu. jadi nanti kau tidak boleh menggangu kaa-chan dan tou-chan, 'kay?"

Ryuu hanya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan makannya, sedangkan kau hanya menenguk ludah gelisah.

Tapi setidaknya kau merasa bahagia dengan keluarga yang kau miliki sekarang dan ditambah dengan anggota keluarga baru— _nanti_.

* * *

**The End dengan tidak elitnya**

**.**

**.**

**Nyahaha saya kembali dengan fic baru**

**Dan saya telah membuat Kagami OOC disini, mohon maafkan saya *sujud***

**Akhir kata ~~**

**Review?**


End file.
